Stalker Girl
by AesLibertine
Summary: Violent and frivolous wannabe detective Naomi is set on finding the children that have gone missing from all over the country. Together with her new partner she digs herself deeper into a world of monsters and gods, what do the missing children have in common? Why doesn't anybody remember them? And who is her mysterious new partner really? *Stalker Girl Rewrite*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Welcome back to jail *D:*

_"Shit I'm late for school!" _I shot straight up in bed and slowly turned my head towards my alarm clock._ "Wait a second, it's summer vacation!"_ I sighed heavily and looked around the room in a daze. Last day of summer break and I wake up like I'm about to get murdered, yeah, my brain sucks.

I groaned into my pillow. "I don't want to go to school,"

"Hurry up dwarf, we're gonna be late because of you!" Something solid was thrown against my head and I gaped at my sister.

"What are you talking about? It's sunday you moron,"

Caroline narrowed her eyes and let out a schrill laugh. "You're so out of it you don't even know it monday! Idiot, hurry up!" and she hurried away.

I stared at the door for a few seconds before it sunk in. It's monday, first day of school. I jumped up and threw my sweatpants on, no time for fashion today! I grabbed the first t-shirt that came into my sight. "You lucky bastard," I said as I put it on.

I hurried and tried to put my socks on but one of them decided now would be the time to go in against me and no matter how much I pulled and twisted it wouldn't sit straight. I growled and left it upside down, who cares? It's a sock, I can do that on school.

While wrestling with the bun in my hair I stumbled into the bathroom, I brushed my teeth with my left hand because my right hand was stuck in my hair, once again, yeah, this has happened before. But I see it as a method to train my left hand in case I loose the right one.

Standing in front of the mirror I noticed something. "I forgot my bra!" I ran to my room, hand still stuck in my untamed curls. I threw the shirt off again and grabbed the first breast holder in sight, that's a joke by the way. In my hurry I tried desperatley to close my bra. At that moment the door opened.

"Naomi? Gah!"

I screamed. "Dad! Idiot! Moron! Go away!"

The door slammed shut and a painfull silence echoed through the house. On the other side my father cleared his throat. "It's almost time, just wanted to inform you." His voice was slightly uneven and I heard him retreat.

I was boiling in anger. My dad's such a pervert! How long has he been living with us? He knows damn well he has to knock first! "Idiot!" I shouted.

I heard the door downstairs open. "I'm sorry okay!"

"No! Not okay!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" I spat. A long pause. "Pervert!"

"That's disgusting! I'm your father!" He shouted offended.

"That clearly doesn't matter to you," I muttered, pulling the t-shirt back on.

Well, since you had to endure this little family drama scene of mine, I think we're more like family now, you know, we build up a bond. Kidding, I'm sorry. I guess you could say I'm sort of a prankster. Most people say I have a big mouth, I just think I have my own opinion and I'm not affraid to let others hear it, and no, I am not a bitch.

My name is Naomi Walker, no awkward or ridiculous middle name, thank god. I think I might have the Peter Pan syndrom, only for girls, which would be the Jane syndrom maybe? I honestly don't know. Which basically means I am a childish 4'9 fourteen year old girl. Those are hard to find these days, trust me.

My biggest enemy is my hair, a dark brown tangled curly mess, that looks like an afro when the weather is bad, or when it's good, I experience alot of bad hairdays, feel sorry for me!

As for my future dreams, hmmm, I honestly have no idea, maybe some secret agent or something, that does sound like fun doesn't it? hehe, I got you again, but hey, you're just too easy to kid with.

Come on, smile! You know you like it! I can't stand people that take everything so damn serious, you're fourteen! or another young age, I think (if you're old; I'm sorry you've had your life buddy) live, have fun! Never seen the goddamn Lion King, I love that movie! Hakuna matata people! No worries! Your life is easy, missing one day of school won't be held against you for the rest of your life, so why not?

Since I'm about to start going to that hell hole, kid prison, torture center that adults call school again today, I need something to get my mind off of these suicide thoughts, I swear as soon as I walk through those doors I will be thinking about jumping off a cliff. Yeah, it really is that bad.

With white stained walls, ugly brown squeaky lockers and not to mention the awful teachers that probably are thinking about the same as I am right now. The colors white and brown are supposed to be calming, since most students that go here (cough; Criminals, gangmembers, bullies, outcasts, complete idiots that couldn't get into another school (me); cough) are a bit on the wild side. I know what you're thinking, 'come on Naomi! It can't be that bad,' yeah well, it can, just wait and see... just wait and read I mean.

The car ride was silent, I narrowed my eyes everytime my dad dared to look at me, Caroline was busy texting whatever manwhore she was doing this week. Finally we got there and I let out a huge sigh. : my life sucks so bad.

"Do your best girls!" Both me and Caroline glared at him before walking towards the doors of doom.

A couple of guys were smoking in front of them and I held my breath, damn I want a sigaret. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Caroline give me a warning look and I crossed my arms over my chest running my tongue over my teeth. She rolled her eyes and walked out in front of me.

One of the guys whistled at her and one of his friends hit him in the head laughing. I snorted at her offended look, that's what you can expect when you dress like a prostitute. The friend looked up at me and smiled. "Hey Naomi! Not skipping the first day either?"

I shook my head. "Duh, we're not going to do anything the first couple of days, I'd rather skip the math class when they start giving homework,"

David blew out a cloud of smoke. "That's pretty smart kid," He held out his cigaret to me. I bit my lip and looked to see of Caroline was standing nearby.

She was closer than expected. "I could have you expelled for handing out ciragets to minors David," She hissed his name and grabbed my shoulder. "Naomi quit in summer break,"

He shrugged. "It's her life Carol,"

Caronline let out an exasperated sigh at the nickname and looked at me. "Fine, you want to smoke after finally quiting?"

I shook my head. "Nah, I'm too poor, I'll leave the smoking to you rich kids."

David patted my head. "Whatever you want kid, whatever you want,"

"Don't hand out again jackass," Caroline threatened, David just grinned and winked at her.

She shook her head and dragged me into the school. Yay, not. I begged her to not go to the opening ceremony, since they would probably hold the same speech as last year, but she wouldn't hear of it. God, she's so damn bossy sometimes.

Of course as soon as she saw her friends she left me standing by myself, firgures. When after five minutes of searching (I do not have the patience to freakin' search after someone longer than that) I still hadn't found anyone I recognised I went to stand in the back to not seem entirely loner, which technically, I was.

"Damn Caroline, bossy bitch, my friends were smart enough not to come," I muttered taking out my phone and texting Summer.

I felt someone behind my, tingles ran up my spine and I looked away from my cellphone. "Oh my god!" I sprang away, getting into my ninja position. "GodfuckJesusChrist you!"

The boy blinked."That's quite a vocabulary you've got there,"

I straightenend and held a hand over my heart. "Budha, you scared me. wait-" I narrowed my eyes at him. "Were you reading my text?"

"No," he said simply.

I waited for a further explanation but when none came I decided to ask. "Then what were you doing so close behind me?"

He shrugged lazily. "I hadn't seen you standing there, sorry."

"Eh well, I- don't do it again and wait a second! You just insulted me asshole!"

The corners of his downturned lips lifted slightly. "I don't know what you are talking about,"

I blinked in confusion and looked up at him with a frown. "You said I was short,"

"You are short, but I never said that."

"You just did," I growled. Caroline got all the good genes okay! I can't help that I was born second! Stop hating me. "So are you new or what?"

He shrugged again. "Sort of,"

Not liking the short answers here, I'm trying to start a conversation dude, talk to me or else I'm bored. "What do mean sort of?"

"I mean, sort of. Like in; it's actually none of your business," He said shoving his hands into his pockets.

He was acting cold but I could see that he was happy someone was talking to me, I rolled my eyes, I am such a kind person, helping the newbies out and all, I deserve a trophy.

"Naomi Walker!" A voice boomed.

I smiled at the principal. "Hello sir, did you have a nice summer break?"

"Cut the act Walker, you ain't even in here for twenty minutes and already you have caused me trouble! My office, now."

I gaped at him. "Éeeeeh! I didn't do anything!" I looked around and found the new guy smirking slightly. "It was him! This guy!" Sorry dude, this is the real world, if blaming you gets me out of trouble I will blame you.

Mr. Johnson's eyes turned towards the new boy and narrowed. "Oh, is that so? You too in my office mr. Di Angelo!"

That dirty smirk was wiped of his face and he glared down at me. I grinned and mouthed 'sorry'. But seriously, I didn't do anything! Why, in a school full of delinquents would he pick me out of the bunch? For I am but a harmless prankster... Most of the time.

We walked into the office and I suddenly got why he thought it was me. Red and black paint splattered over the walls and floor, the stuff on his desk was put up side down, the chairs all hung out of the window or were put on the trophy closet.

I crossed my arms. "What the hell is this!"

"That's what I would like to know Naomi Walker!" He shouted, his face turning purple.

"Someone totally plagiarized me! I did this last year!" The new guy next to me made a choking sound.

"Yeah, sir? I actually had nothing to do with this so can I go?" He tried, I rolled my eyes, his monotone voice was starting to annoy me.

"I don't think so! Both of you clean this mess up!" He pointed at buckets of soap and brooms that stood in the corner of his room.

I looked at him in disbelieve. "But I didn't do it!"

"I don't care," He slammed the office door shut and the windows shook.

"I can't believe you said it was me," He muttered scrubbing the wall.

I licked my teeth. "Hey, if I hadn't pointed out someone, I would have to do alone! You just happened to be the unlucky dude this time,"

He shook his head. "No wonder you have no friends,"

"Watch it mr. EmoGothItalian, go stick needles in my voodoo doll or something but stop complaining, this is fun! Now we don't have class!" I tried to lighten the mood. "What's your name anyway?"

He grunted. "Nico,"

I nodded. ''Cool, my name's Naomi, kinda fits don't you think? Nico and Naomi, Naomi and Nico."

Nico was staring down at me, a horrified expression on his face. I chuckled. "I like the sound of that, how about you be my new partner in crime this year? My last partner tranferred, the bastard,"

"Why'd he transfer?"

"Why did she transfer," I corrected him. "Eh, I don't know, she was very shady about it, all I got was a text saying that she was going to move to New York or something, that's it."

He concentrated on his scrubbing before speaking up again. "You'd better not hang around me,"

I stopped and gave him the 'areyoushittingme' look. "Dude, you can sparkle in the sun or look constipated as hell, but I ain't falling for this vampire shit."

Nice let out a short laugh. "That's not what I mean, what I mean that I am kinda weird,"

"Yeah you're weird alright, calling yourself weird and all," I said.

"Like, really weird, crazy weird."

I frowned and laughed. "Who cares? No one is not weird, we've all got our flaws," I paused. "Wow that sounded good, I should write that one down."

Nico laughed shortly again and I grinned. "Besides, hanging out with crazy weird people is so much more fun than hanging out with just normally weird people,"

He nodded. "So, did you really not do this?"

"No!" I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand. "I have a creative mind dude, I never do the same thing twice! That goes against the code."

"What code?'' Nico asked.

"You, my apprentice, have alot to learn." I cackled to the ceiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dude, I'm not going to stop calling you dude.

After we cleaned the whole damn office the schoolday was already over, Caroline had left me behind and our lift just didn't give a rats ass about whether I get home or not. Our lift was Brad, our second cousin, appearantly my dad was too busy with work to come pick us up.

So I had to walk. Go me! Not.

"Hey Nico!" I called. He was walking off without say bye; the bastard. "Trying to get rid of me already éh?"

The corner of his lip lifted slightly. You're probably wondering why I am not just saying 'he smiled' but really, what he was doing was not a smile, maybe sort of, but his eyes didn't go with it. That's suspicious if you ask me, was he in some kind of trouble?

"Not really, just want to go home you know?" He chuckled nervously, looking over his shoulder.

I followed his gaze and looked back at him. "Dude, is that your dog?"

His head snapped back to me and he took a couple of steps back, the dog barked. "Yeah, sort of, I have to go, see you tommorow."

I stared at him as he grabbed the dog by its collar and started dragging it with him. "Isn't that like, a poodle or something?" I asked myself, cocking my head to the side.

Meh, I shrugged it off, you know, everyone has weird pets. I once had a cat, turns out I'm more of a dogs person, that cat freaking hated me; sad face.

I tried to whistle on my way home but failed immensly, since I can not whistle, fail Naomi, fail. It's something I inherited from my mother, she can't whistle either, she's good at math though, that's probably the reason she became an acountant, well she was an acountant, when I was born she quit working all together.

Caroline looks more like my mom, acts like her too sometimes. They both have straight auburn hair and are tall and slender, they could easily be mistaken as twins, if it wasn't for the fact that my mother looks way older and Caroline misses freckles (I think she hides them with make up though). Pretty full lips and green eyes with full lashes. Both treat me like a kid and think they are boss of me.

Damn it, and you thought I was kidding when I said Caroline got all the good genes.

I take after my dad, with bushy dark brown curls and brown eyes. I have the same nose as him, and trust me; That is not a good thing. How many boys like a girl with a big hook nose? None! I've got his shape of lips, well lines, you can barely call them lips. And of course the curse my mother was so kind to pass on to me; Freckles. My face, my legs, my shoulders and arms, I am covered with them, send your pity letters to my house, I need them to keep going.

And of course my height, 4'9, I have lost count on how many times I had show my ID to be able to see a movie rated PG 13, no I'm not even joking.

When I got home everyone was hanging on the couch, watching tv while eating. "Your dinner is on the table Noms,"

Arg, the horror that is my nickname! 'Noms' it can't get much worse, it really can't. Well, it can, because we're eating chinese food; I hate chinese food. It's not tasty at all! What's with the obsession people have with it? Freaking weirdo's.

I stood on my toes to reach the bread, I could just grasp it with my fingers causing it to fall down, of course I caught it. I'm a master bread catcher! Bow to my superior bread catching skills! No? Okay, I'll stop.

Haha just joshing with you, I'll never stop!

I hopped onto the counter and stuffed the bun into my mouth. I leaned back and kicked my feet in the air. My new made friend Nico seemed a little bit strange, anti- social, goth, mysterious and smart. He's seems like a thinker, I like that.

"Good morning dude!" I said enthousiastically when I spotted my apprentice at his locker, he was surrounded by girls and they all ignored me. Nico looked at me, exasperation in his eyes, I blinked. Should I lean back and watch the show, or do I help him?

Tough choice, ah since he's me apprentice he should learn to stand up for himself. "Well see you later Nico dude!''

His eyes widened and then narrowed. I grinned and waved goodbye. "Sorry, I need to talk to my friend," I heard him say quietly.''

He jogged to catch up with me and I put my hands behind my head nonchenantly commenting. "Nice fanclub loverboy,"

Nico hissed at me. "You were planning on leaving me with them, weren't you?"

I chuckled. "Like you'd mind, besides, if you want to be my apprentice you need to be able to do something," He muttered something under his breath and I looked up at him. "What now?"

"I'm not going to be your apprentice," He said quietly.

"What! Sorry I didn't hear you!" I yelled, everyone in the hallway turned towards us and Nico looked around nervously.

"Don't do that,"

"Do what! No way! I'm not meeting you in the janitor's closet after school!"

Nico's pale cheeks got a bit of color as whistles echoed through the school. "W-what are you saying? Stop it," he murmered, twisting the skull ring on his finger.

I laughed. "Come on, loosen up dude,"

"And stop calling me dude," he said exasperated. He ran a hand through his hair, getting it out of his eyes. "You're so loud all the time, don't you like quietness?"

"Well, no."

He looked down at me and stared for a while. "You know," he said after a while "You are actually pretty short,"

I rolled my eyes. "No shit Sherlock, only took you two days to find out,"

"And you have a lot of freckles," Nico added. "That's interesting seeing as you have brown hair and eyes plus you're tan," he sounded suspicious.

"Are you saying I dyed my hair?" I asked in a bored tone, wondering what he was getting at.

Suddenly he pushed me against the lockers and held a plasic toy knife at my throat. I glared at him. ''Dude! What the hell!" I pushed him off me and kicked his shin.

He was unfazed by my kick though. "Just checking something,"

I frowned. "Don't do that again, I'll freaking kill you dude."

"Stop calling me dude."

"Naomi!" Oh great god no, what did Caroline want? I walked faster hoping to loose her but sadly she caught up with me in seconds. "I heard you got raped in the janitor's closet!"

I stared up at her, not able to process what she'd said. "Eh, what?"

"Oh my god are you alright, it really happened didn't it? I'll call mom and the police right away," She took out her phone and I grabbed it.

"Carol, what are you talking about? I didn't get raped idiot," I hit her in the stomach and she hissed, jumping away.

"Watch it dwarf," Caroline put her phone away and sighed in annoyance. "Should've known you didn't get raped, who would want to rape you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Geeze thanks sis,'' I looked at Nice who'd been hiding around the corner. "What are you doing dude?"

I heard him sigh and he stood there quietly looking at me with bored eyes. "What is it? I was just standing there,"

"I didn't say anything, come on, time to make our move," I marched towards 'the office' and grinned happily when I saw that Nico was following me. "Walk up straight and smile dude, this is going to be awesome!"

He muttered something and his shoulders sagged even more. "Say ehm..." he was silent for a while. "Naomi, what is 'the office'?"

I spun around and grabbed him by the collar of his black shirt, pulling him down to eyelevel. "I thought you'd never ask," Grinning I took him by the sleeve and ran down the halls to the office.

When we were there I looked around for any spies and then quickly threw Nico in before jumping in myself and locking the door.

"I don't get why people think you were raped, you're more like the rapist," He muttered under his breath. He stood up from the ground and dusted himself off with a grimace. "This is the office?"

I smiled evilly and turned the light on. "This, my apprentice, is the office."

Nico stared at me with a dull expression. "This," he waved his arm around lazily. "Is a janitor's closet without brooms and cleaning material."

"It's the office."

"Fine, the office, what are we doing here?"

I shoved a box to his side and narrowed my eyes. "This is our new project,"

He looked at the box and back at me, back at the box, me. "These are pictures of some girl, by the gods, are you stalking her?"

I took the box and took out some of the photographs. "It would be stalking," I paused and took out the newspaper. "If she didn't suddenly dissapear,"

Nico stared at the newspaper and sat back. "She dissapeared two weeks ago, why hasn't it been on the news or in other newspapers?''

I wiggled my eyebrows exitedly. "This is where it gets interesting, I got this newspaper in the early morning around six pm," I took another newspaper out. "Saw this one at noon, exact same newspaper, only the missing girl isn't on the frontpage, in fact, it isn't anywhere."

"You're right," Nico frowned. "What else have you got?"

"The internet, before it was full of reports of missing kids, now: nothing." I showed him some other pictures. "Either these kids have all been found all of the sudden, or someone purposely got rid of all the reports. Also, the police doesn't have any reports left, even stranger, they've forgotten about the whole case!"

Nico shot up straight as if someone poked him. He stared at me. "And others?"

"I called some of the families to warn them about the fact that their reports had been taken down, but they insited that they knew nothing of the missing kids!" I pointed at Nico. "You know something, did you recognize any of them?"

He shook his head and looked down. "No, but what are you doing with these?"

I chuckled. "We, are going to solve this."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Nico twisted his skull ring around his finger. "That could be dangerous,"

"What?" I laughed. "No one remembers them, we are the only ones that know they're gone, we should do something!"

Nico looked me in the eye. "Naomi, do you know if these kids had both their parents?"

I frowned. "No, most of them had only one parent, well one biological parent but- wait, how did you know?"

His eyes turned cold and he stood up. "Just wondering. I need to go," He left and was stunned.

I narrowed my eyes at the shadow behind the door, he was still standing there. After a few seconds I heard his footsteps fade and I pursed my lips. Nico, the new kid, knew more. My apprentice was keeping something from me and I was amused, very amused.

Things just got more interesting, I smell an adventure.

Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer, they say. Insert creepy smile happy face here.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Napoleon Complex.

The next day Nico wasn't in school, or he was very good in hiding from me. He was now on his was to pissing me off, he was or cowering at home or sneaking around. One; my apprentice should never be cowering, _never_. And two; Sneaking around.

What are you hiding little boy?

"Mr. Karter," I held my hand up in the air. The teacher looked up from his desk and eyed me over his thick rimmed glasses.

"Yes, Naomi?"

"I don't understand this question, could you come?"

He sighed and got up, "What question don't you understand?" he pushed his glasses up and looked over my shoulder.

I pointed at the question. Mr. Karter shook his head. "That was in your text-book, you should have studied that, I can't give you the answer."

I sighed,"Stupidmathquizthissucks."

"Language please," Mr. Karter said, looking at me over his shoulder with stern eyes.

I had the strong urge to stick my tongue out at him but just looked down at my paper instead. I put a huge cross through it and wrote an F in the right corner. Don't get any of this shit anyways. I had better things to do.

Mr. Karter narrowed his eyes slightly. "You could at least try Naomi, it's the beginning of the year,"

"Yeah and I'm already sick of this place," I stood and walked out of the classroom.

Where the hell is Nico supposed to have class now? I checked his timetable on my cell phone and smirked. You don't get rid of me that easily Nico.

As I thought he was in the cafeteria, staring off into space. I ran and almost tackled him to the floor. "Hello!"

Nico shot up straight and glared at me. "Don't tackle me,"

"Oh come on, didn't you miss me? Wait, you probably didn't, cause you were trying to avoid me all day," I growled, nudging him harshly in the shoulder.

He looked down and twisted his ring, "I wasn't avoiding anyone,"

I frowned and rolled my eyes,"Listen, about what I told you yesterday, are you in or are you out?"

Nico looked up, his eyes hard. "It's too dangerous, I'm not helping you."

* * *

**Nico's point of view.**

Her eyes bulged as if what I told her came as a surprise. "Never thought of you as a coward," She hissed.

I shrugged lazily. Missing half bloods, somehow she had gotten her hands on the information before the mist had gotten a chance to clear it out. This wasn't as dangerous for her as it was for me, both Chiron and my father told me to stay out of it.

Naomi was mortal, as mortal as could be. Monsters won't pay any attention to her and she won't pay them any attention, since she can't see them. She can try her best but she's looking for things she is literally blind for.

As for me getting involved; it would be too dangerous and Chiron said the gods were already looking into it.

* * *

**Naomi.**

"Fine, I'll do it by myself."

I stomped out of the cafeteria and was fuming on my way home. You trust someone and they disappoint you, could have known. He's way too skinny and dark, I need someone that's physically able to take enemies on too.

But there's no one I know that is like that, not anyone I can trust anyway. Ugh, I need more friends, let's get social!

"Hi, I am Naomi we have history together," I held out my hand and put up my best smile.

The guy looked down at me and laughed. "Lol, what do ya want shor'y?"

Okay, pause. Comments about my height are not tolerated. In fact, they are forbidden. Ever call me short and you will feel my revenge in your butt. No seriously, my foot might be small but it'll hurt like hell when shoved up your ass. Insert angry face here.

So, Josh from history is a definite no. And I have an ass kicking for after school scheduled now. Ughhh where do get the timeeee? I need some time off, when does summer break start again?

Alright, next is... Tim from biology. Big guy, in the wrestling team and does anything that'll make him stronger, why would he refuse a chance to fight the real bad guys?

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Tim's friends laughed and Tim himself had a disgusting grin on his face.

I sighed. Two ass kicking appointments today, boy am I busy this week. "I'm sorry for not mentioning this earlier, I am Naomi from your biology class, I'm the girl that's gonna shove her foot so far up your- ahmm hmm mm."

"I'll be borrowing this from you, hope you don't mind." Nico said monotonously. He kept his hand on my mouth and started dragging me away from my target.

When he let go I pushed him off me. "What are you doing _ex-_apprentice? I was busy recruiting new soldiers for the job."

Nico narrowed his eyes slightly. "Recruiting? You're making a complete fool of yourself,"

"I am not!" I said loudly, how dare he? "I can take care of myself, I don't need your help,"

"You should leave things like this to the police," He hissed quietly.

I scoffed, "No."

"No? Naomi, you-you just ," He sputtered incredulously,"By the gods just leave it alone, I get that you somehow want to prove yourself, but this Napoleon complex of yours is going to get you hurt, we're talking about real criminals here; you're just a tiny fourteen year old girl."

I looked up at him and Nico seemed taken aback. "That's two times now,"

"What? Two times what?"

"Two times you've called me short!" I struck my fist out and hit Nico full in the stomach.

Nico bended over and gasped in surprise. I glared at him and turned around. "There is no place for weaklings in this world Nico, so you better toughen up or get ready to be dessert,"

He chuckled darkly. "You think I don't know, how this world works Naomi?"

I looked back at him. His head hung low but I could see a bitter smile on his thin lips,"It's you, you don't know how this world works. And you don't know anything about me, so don't you stand there and judge me just because I am not as crazy as you are."

"Like I said before," I stated, keeping my voice low. "Weaklings have no place here, and I don't know what happened to you, I don't know you, so why would I care? I can judge you if I want and I will. Weakling."

I am such an idiot, how could I ever have thought this guy was like Summer? There was something about the way he acted that made me think he could replace her, but I guess this is what happens when you try to replace the best, you'll only be disappointed with what'll follow-up.

Summer hasn't even replied any of my texts, she doesn't pick up the phone, her father tells me she's gone to some boarding school. I mean, my best friend Summer in a boarding school? That's the best they could come up with? Even Summer disappoints me.

But there has to be someone out there that is willing to help me, just have to find the right person. So this one guy wasn't what I was looking for, too bad, even the best make mistakes. Insert optimistic face here.

I guess I really need to do my best this year, and I can... after I've found out what happened to those people. I stared out of the classroom window and sighed.

A bit of guilt tried to crawl into my head as I watched Nico walk over to the gates of the school, his head hanging low, shoulders slumped and his stride slow.

"His own fault," I told myself, determined not to apologize first, he'll have to come to me and say he was sorry for calling me short.

The bell rung and I swung my backpack over my shoulder. Maybe I had been a bit too hard with my choice of words, fine fine, I'll say sorry. Geeze, why do I always have to be the adult?

Kidding, don't look at me like that.

I ran down the stairs as fast as I could, hoping I could still catch up with him.

But Nico was nowhere to be found, of course, I should have known, this guy must be awesome at playing hide and seek. Time to use my splendiferous detective skills! Insert Sherlock Holmes smiley here.

I said, don't look at me like that.

"Niiiiiicoooooo!" I shouted. Should I go stalker on him and ask people on the street? Hell yeah ahahaha- by the knowledge of Buddha, he's turning me into a freak! Oh wait, I already was, everything's fine guys! Ahahahaha.

"Stop chuckling to yourself, it makes you sound like some psycho."

"Aha! I found you!" I looked up at Nico and grinned.

"More like I found you," Nico said, raising an eyebrow. "And you were shouting my name... Don't ever do that again,"

I blinked in fake innocence. "I thought you liked it when I shouted your name,"

He was unfazed by my comment. "Is it even possible to have a normal conversation with you?"

"Noooooot really,"

"Listen," He sighed, "I'm in."

I smiled, not such a coward after all.

"Perfect," I grabbed his sleeve and started dragging him towards the school.

Nico tried to get free. "Where are we going?"

"To the office, duh."

"Really, we're going back to school?" He asked skeptically, raising one eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes at his obvious question, "That is where the office is, remember?"

He ripped his arm loose and I glared at him. "What now, princess?"

"If we're going to do this, you need to stop patronizing me."

"I'm not-" I started, but Nico's glare stopped me. "Fine, I'll try."

I held the door open for him and grinned. "After you,"

"Naomi," He said warningly.

"Just being polite," I said, shrugging.

He eyed me for a moment, then sighed and walked into the school, shaking his head as he went. I chuckled darkly to myself, idiot.

"See anyone around?" I whispered, looking around Nico.

Nico ran a hand over his face. "No Naomi, just get in the closet,"

"You get to go first," I kicked him behind the knee and he stumbled forward. "It's become kind of tradition," I chuckled.

He rolled his eyes. "You're hilarious, get on with it will you,"

"You're no fun dude," I sighed. I got the box and gave him some of my 'files'. "We'll split up and check out the schools they went to and have a talk with their friends,"

"Didn't you talk to them already?"

"I wanted to, but more kids disappeared and I had get information on them too," I grinned. "Isn't this awesome, they're our age and we call them kids."

Nico gave me a look and I rolled my eyes. "Fine fine, mr. Serious. Just trying to have some fun,"

* * *

"I don't know anyone with that name," The guy said, frowning at the picture I had given to him. "Never seen him around either,"

I took the picture back. "Are you sure? I mean, I heard you two were best friends."

He shook his head. "Don't know who you heard it from, but they're wrong, never seen this guy in my life."

"Alright, well, I'll call you when I hear something, can you look out for him too?"

"Sure, no problem. Good luck finding him,"

Nico appeared at the gates of the school and I shook my head while walking towards him. "Nothing?" He asked in a bored tone.

I shrugged. "You have any luck?"

He shook his head. "This girl; Lucy Stellon, no one nows her. But," I took the picture from his hand. "She seems pretty social here,"

"Did you steal this from that school?" I asked. Nico looked away and twisted his skull ring around his finger. "Awesome job dude!" I put the picture in my pocket.

I was about to ask Nico something when someone behind him caught my attention. "By the knowledge of Buddha,"

Nico turned around and stiffened. I frowned at the old woman, she was dressed in what all seemed snake-skin, even her jacket. She was glaring at us from across the street, showing her teeth.

"Reptiles have feelings too you know!" I shouted.

The old woman hissed loudly and I chuckled and looked up to Nico. "We've got a nutter on twelve o' clock,"

"Run, let's run!" Nico grabbed my wrist and sprinted back to the school. He tackled the door open and shut it with a loud bang.

I huffed and threw my hair back out of my face. "Dude, I totally get she was freaky, but you can overreact you know?"

"I should have know this was too dangerous, gods damn it!" He stormed further the school in.

I raised my eyebrow. "Wow, I didn't know you had such a fear of old peo- Hey! Where are we going!?"

Nico looked over his shoulder hastily,"Out, we need another way out,"

A loud bang echoed through the empty hallways of the strange school and a screech followed. More banging, as if someone was hitting the lockers with a baseball bat. Screeches and hisses came closer and closer.

I laughed nervously. "Haha, think that's the old woman from before?"

"Demi god!" A cracky voice bellowed over the banging of the lockers.

"Holy Hamtaro in an exercise wheel," I said. Nico shot me a strange look. "It is the lady from before, she's gone completely psycho!"

The banging came closer and Nico opened a closet door and tackled me in. He closed the door softly. "Shhh, sit as still as possible, she feels the vibrations of our moves."

I swallowed,"Do you know her?"

Nico shook his head and then sighed. "Sort of, I know who she is, I've heard of her on a quest, some cyclops was talking about her and-."

He must have noticed my expression because he stopped short. I tried to look in his eyes. "Quest? Cyclops? What!?"

"Shhh, I'll explain later, I promise."

I nodded and looked at the door, a shadow stopped in front of the door and I held my breath, squeezing Nico's wrist. The shadow straightened and went on. I waited until the banging was far away and then let out my breath.

"That was so creepy," I whispered.

Nico patted my head and chuckled. "I thought she'd heard us,"

I was still staring at the door. "Yeah," I was about to let Nico's wrist go when the door swung open and this horrible face with green slit eyes and huge fangs came towards us, her white hair hit my face before she reached us.

I grabbed Nico around the waist, screaming. Nico swung his arms around my shoulders tightly, the air got squeezed out of my lungs and I gasped. He shouted; "Hold on!"

Then we were falling into blackness. I don't remember when but somewhere along the way I fell asleep or something... I didn't faint, shut up.

When I woke up my head was pounding and my ears felt funny. I sat up groggily and looked around the dark room. Which wasn't mine by the way.

I rolled off the couch I was on and stumbled to what seemed like the door, I pushed lazily against it but it wouldn't give in. I ran my hand blindly across the wall next to the door in hope of finding a light switch.

I touched something smooth and a familiar click was heard. The lights went on and I closed my eyes at the brightness.

When my eyes had adjusted I looked around and ran a hand over my face. Where the hell was I? Seemed to me that I had landed in some gothic hotel room.

The walls were painted black, the floor was made of white marble. There were torches hanging on the walls together with several freaky paintings. In one corner there was a huge couch with a flat screen TV in front of it and a closet full of DVD's.

I twisted my head and clapped on my ears a few times trying to get rid of the annoying popping sounds.

I spotted two other doors, one red and the other one white. I sighed and opened the red door. It turned out to be a huge bed room, with a gigantic like five sized bed and another white couch with flat screen. There was a computer on the white desk against the left wall and books lay scattered across the surface.

A soft snore came from the bed and I narrowed my eyes. I walked over to my kidnapper and stared. Nico? Nico kidnapped me!?

"Nico?" I poked his cheek and he blinked slowly before startling.

He threw the thick blanket off himself and sat up. "Naomi!"

I shot him my 'cut the bullshit' look and he ran a hand over his tired face. "Just," he sighed. "I'll be there in a second,"

I considered staying but nodded eventually and turned around. "Don't take too long apprentice,"

Nico chuckled slightly but didn't say anything back.

But before I had a chance to leave the room my vision blurred and I fell to my knees, I stared at the red door in confusion and then looked at Nico; he was looking down at me apologetically.

I frowned as I tried to figure out what had just happened. _"He knocked me out," _ He held my head and lowered me down to the cold marble floor. "Nico," I forced out, trying to get myself off the floor.

He smiled that half smile."It's okay, Naomi. Shhh."

It was not okay! My apprentice, the one I had carelessly shared classified information with, was a double agent!

Betrayed smiley here.


End file.
